Número equivocado
by carolightsnake
Summary: ¿Que ocurrió mientras Bulma calibraba el rastreador que obtuvo de Raditz? Bueno, escribí este Drabble para explicármelo, ya que muchas cosa pudieron pasar antes de que Vegeta y Bulma pudieran verse a la cara.


**Número equivocado**

En un lejano planeta, Vegeta y Nappa, estaban sentados frente a una fogata. Disfrutando de una comida que consistía principalmente en muslos de habitantes previamente asesinados. Ambos, a pesar de estar comiendo, mantenían su atención en lo que ocurría a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

De un momento a otro, el más alto frunció y tragó de golpe lo que tenía en su boca para exclamar bastante molesto

\- ¡Ese estúpido de Raditz fue derrotado!

-Si… -respondió Vegeta, sin emoción aunque enseguida sonrió, para agregar - Sin embargo, obtuvimos una muy interesante información…

-Te refieres a las esferas que cumplen deseos… Acaso ¿Piensas revivirlo?

-No seas tonto. Ya no necesitamos a Raditz… - respondió Vegeta - Pero de ser cierto. Podremos vivir eternamente…

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia las naves, por entre la vegetación, mientras urdía un plan. Nappa lo seguía a solo unos pasos de distancia.

-El hijo de Kakaroto mostró un poder mucho mayor al de un niño saiyajin… - comentó.

-Debió ser una equivocación – replicó Nappa.

-No… No es así… Ese mocoso fue capaz de causarle un grave daño a Raditz con tan solo un golpe…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

-Al parecer, si nos mezclamos con los terrícolas lograríamos una raza mucho más fuerte… - comentó Vegeta, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Cómo un súper saiyajin? – preguntó el otro, sonriendo ladinamente. Acto seguido se metió en su nave y comentó – Conseguiríamos volver a tener un mundo solo de saiyajins y recobrar nuestra supremacía.

\- ¡No seas idiota! – exclamó Vegeta, imitándolo - Eso solo nos dejará como los más débiles… Solo nos queda ir a la Tierra y eliminarlos a todos… _'Hmn… Esto se pondrá interesante… ¿Me pregunto qué aspecto tendrán los terrícolas?'_

Ambas naves se cerraron, a la espera del despegue. El saiyajin de cabellos en flama le dijo, a su compañero

\- ¿Qué te parece si dormimos durante el viaje, Nappa?

-Si… Nada mejor que un largo sueño antes de entrar en acción…

Las naves se elevaron, tomando rumbo hacia el planeta Tierra. Sin embargo, Vegeta no activó la función de hibernación de su nave. Deseaba pensar, ya que tenía cierta idea en mente, pero debía analizar sus opciones con sumo cuidado antes de tomar una decisión. En eso estaba, cuando su rastreador se activó.

\- ¿Hmn? – hizo, abriendo sus ojos extrañado.

 _(Bulma) "Demonios… No entiendo nada de estos símbolos…"_

Mantuvo su pose de brazos cruzados y se quedó escuchando atento. _'Es obvio que el rastreador ahora está en manos de los terrícolas que estaban con el inútil de Kakaroto'_. Cerró sus ojos y cortó la comunicación. Una vez hecho, continuó con sus pensamientos por varias horas, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido. Alguien estaba jugando con el rastreador de su subordinado muerto.

 _(Bulma) "Uyy… ¡Que porquería!… Estoy segura que la calibración está correcta…"_

Nuevamente silencio. _'Al parecer quiere modificarlo… Solo pierden su tiempo. Ahora debo ver la forma de hacerme con esas tales esferas del dragón. Seguramente intentarán mentirnos al respecto, sin embargo, no cuentan con que…'_

Otra interrupción. Pero esta vez escuchó una segunda voz.

 _(Roshi) "Mejor ve a dormir, Bulma… Al parecer Krilin no volverá esta noche…"_

 _(Bulma) "Iré en unos minutos… Ya casi termino de descifrarlo…"_

Vegeta se sonrió al pensar que una insignificante mujer terrícola estuviera metiéndole mano al rastreador con la esperanza de usarlo.

-No es más que una tonta… Eso está diseñado por los mejores científicos del imperio…

Iba a cortar la comunicación cuando oyó algo nuevamente

 _(Bulma) "¡Por un demonio! No sé ni para que me molesto con esta máquina de mierda… Pero no me vencerá… Iré a darme un baño y dormiré unas horas… Tal vez mañana, más despejada, lo pueda traducir…"_

El saiyajin frunció. Estaba actuando como un idiota curioso, pero quería saber cuánto más se demoraría la mujer boca sucia en darse por vencida con el rastreador. Además, no tenía mucho más que hacer mientras llegaban a su destino. Así que activó la hibernación, pero solo para unas horas más. esperaba reírse bastante cuando a la terrícola descubriera que no podría contra la tecnología que ellos poseían.

…

El gas se disipó y abrió lentamente sus ojos, recordando de inmediato porque aún estaba en el espacio. Sintió ganas de activar el comunicador, pero prefirió esperar unos momentos más. Estaba seguro de que pronto la mujer volvería a la carga, pues se imaginó que debía tener un carácter bastante impulsivo y obsesivo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y ahí estaba nuevamente la mujer. Vegeta se sonrió, por el solo hecho de haber acertado.

 _(Bulma) "Mmm… Espero que tenga baterías suficientes para continuar investigándolo. De lo contrario deberé recrear algún sistema de alimentación… Esto es…"_

Vegeta se sorprendió ante esto. No se imaginaba que hubiera alguien más, además de él, capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas con los rastreadores ' _¡Hmp!... Debe estar blofeando…'_

La comunicación se cortó. Por lo que Vegeta supuso que la mujer nuevamente estaba abriendo el rastreador. Así ocurrió cada tanto, a intervalos de unos diez a quince minutos.

 _(Bulma) "Maldita sea…"_

Vegeta sonrió

 _(Bulma) "Por un demonio… ¿Dónde saltó el tornillo? ..."_

Su sonrisa se amplió y pensó _"Ya pronto se desesperará y dejará de intentarlo"_

 _(Bulma) "Maldito aparato hijo de p…"_

-Ja, ja, ja… Es una imbécil… ja, ja, ja… - paró de golpe su risa y frunció, al tiempo que decía - Suficiente. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo en esta estupidez…

Nuevamente su dedo se acomodó sobre el botón de su rastreador. Esta vez lo dejaría apagado y se dedicaría a dormir. Pero justo antes de cortar, se oyó

 _(Bulma) "Mmm… Creo que al fin está… ¡Qué bien!"_

Vegeta se quedó estático y sus ojos se abrieron. Sin embargo, recobró la compostura y pensó _'Sigue mintiendo…Es absolutamente improbable que una humana pueda hacerlo, ja, ja, ja… es una maldita ilusa'_

 _(Bulma) "Oigan… ¡ya lo reparé!"_

Vegeta nuevamente se sorprendió ' _¿Qué? ¡No puede ser cierto!'_

 _(silencio, seguido de ruidos fuertes)_

 _(Bulma) "¡No puedo creer que estén durmiendo a estas horas!... ¡Holgazanes!"_

El saiyajin nuevamente sonrió. _'No esperaba que hubiera mujeres así, aparte de las saiyajins'_

 _(Bulma) "Escuche, viejo…"_

 _(Roshi) "¿Eh? ¿viejo?"_

 _(Bulma) "Si, le estoy hablando a usted… Lo he modificado para poder leerlo… A ver… (sonido de búsqueda de poder)"_

Vegeta se quedó a la espera, mirando expectante la pantalla. Enseguida sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, ya que no podía comprender los símbolos que emitía el rastreador de Raditz. Finalmente se detuvo.

 _(Bulma) "Ciento treinta y nueve"_

\- Qué poder tan miserablemente bajo - dijo, haciendo una mueca de hastío - ¡Que ridículos!

 _(Roshi) "¿Dijiste ciento treinta y nueve? Pero si no soy tan joven"_

 _(Bulma) "No, Maestro… Ese número indica su poder de pelea"_

 _(Roshi) "Oh, ¡que máquina más sorprendente!"_

 _(Krilin) "A mí, Bulma… Ahora ve mi poder, por favor… ¿Cuál es?"_

 _(Bulma) "Mmm… (sonido de lectura de poder) ¡Wow! Tienes doscientos seis"_

\- ¡Que estupidez!… - exclamó golpeando sus piernas - Hasta un saibaiman es más poderoso que ellos… ¡Humana tonta! ¿Cómo puede sorprenderse por tan bajas lecturas?... – cortó la comunicación y entrecerró su mirada mientras miraba pasar el cosmos frente a él - Sin embargo, me sorprende que sea capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas y en tan poco tiempo. Me pregunto si todas las mujeres terrícolas son igual de hábiles – se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y exclamó - ¡Bah, a mí que me importa!... Mhn…Un año es demasiado tiempo. Creo que programaré la alarma para un poco antes, ¿quién sabe?… Después de todo… - enseguida sonrió malignamente – podría obtener información importante sobre las esferas… Ese sujeto dijo algo de que los amigos de Kakaroto lo revivirían con ellas…

…

Abrió sus ojos, comprobando que la alarma se había activado. Acto seguido, llevó su mano a su rastreador y activó la comunicación con el de Raditz.

 _(Bulma) "…Antes de eso, hay que encontrar a Ten y a Chaoz"_

 _(Puar) "Si… además los entrenará ¡Kami-Sama en persona!"_

 _(Krilin)… "ja, ja, ja… Ya verán los vamos a sorprender…"_

 _(Yamcha) ¡Exacto! Si quieren venir, que lo hagan de una vez esos saiyajins…"_

Una mueca de desagrado se formó en los labios del saiyajin ' _Hmp!… ¡Que sujeto tan engreído!... No importa si los entrena el mismísimo demonio. No tienen ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros… ¡Idiotas ingenuos! Sus días están contados…'_

Sintió la necesidad de destruir algo. Por lo que despertó a Nappa y le mintió, diciéndole que había un planeta en la trayectoria que podía ser vendible.

…

Varias horas después, los hombres estaban de vuelta en sus naves

\- ¡Maldición, Nappa!… deja de cuestionarme. Debió ser un error de sistema el que ese estúpido planeta apareciera como vendible… ¡Ahora duérmete de una maldita vez!... Pondré la alarma para cuando lleguemos a la Tierra.

-Como digas, Vegeta… - respondió Nappa, con un tono condescendiente.

' _Argg… ¡Me tiene harto!… Ni siquiera porque nos divertimos le gustó la parada… No tiene idea de que solo yo obtendré el deseo de la vida eterna, ja, ja, ja… Además, no podía decirle que decidí despertar antes para espiar a los humanos… Al parecer ella no sabe que puedo oírla en cualquier momento…'_

Espero unos momentos para asegurarse de que Nappa efectivamente estuviera dormido y enseguida activó el comunicador.

 _(Bulma) "Ya estamos cerca… hay un poder de pelea elevado en esas montañas… el destino de la Tierra depende de que los encontremos a todos"_

-Por lo visto se está beneficiando del rastreador… - una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios - ¿Así que hay más terrícolas que se enfrentarán a nosotros?… Mejor, más diversión…

Cortó nuevamente la comunicación y puso otra alarma. Lentamente el gas llenó la nave y el saiyajin cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño inducido.

…

La alarma sonó, las luces se encendieron y Vegeta despertó. Estiró un poco sus brazos e hizo tronar su cuello. Una vez listo llevó su mano a su rastreador. La mujer al parecer no lo tenía con ella, sin embargo, pensó que no debería estar muy lejos. Decidió aumentar el volumen, pudiendo distinguir unas voces, pero al comprender lo que decían se enfureció

 _(Roshi) "Al fin las hemos reunido todas… ¡Salud!"_

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa _'¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya las reunieron!'_

 _(Roshi) "¡Con ellas podremos revivir a Gokú!"_

' _¿¡Qué?! ¿Gokú? ...Comprendo, así es como llaman a Kakaroto... Revívanlo, no me molesta enviarlo al infierno cuantas veces sea necesario…"_ pensó, sonriendo con soberbia.

 _(Bulma) "Solo tenemos que esperar que lleguen esos horribles saiyajins"_

 _(Oolong) "Pero Gokú también es uno de ellos…"_

 _(Bulma) "¡Eso no importa!… ¡Gokú ahora es un terrícola!"_

-Mujer, idiota… ¡Eso es! Ella será quien me dará la información que necesito… eso me ahorrará mucho tiempo…

Estuvo escuchando la conversación de los terrícolas por cerca de media hora. Esperaba que ella se quedara a solas para contactarla y usaría su astucia para sacarle la información

Una hora más tarde…

Dudó un momento, sin embargo, pensó que era el momento indicado. Hace unos minutos que los terrícolas se habían despedido, por lo que supuso que irían a dormir, excepto la mujer, que comentó algo de leer un libro.

Sin más presionó el botón un par de veces, hasta que logró comunicarse con el de Raditz

 _(Bulma) "¿Eh? Esta cosa está encendida… (sonido de manipularlo y ponerlo cerca de su oído) … ¿Qué extraño? Estaba segura de que lo había apagado"_

Vegeta se sonrió y dijo

\- ¿Dónde está mi compañero?

 _(Bulma) "AHHHHHH (sonido de cuerpo cayendo al suelo)"_

Vegeta no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y ladear su cabeza, como huyendo del grito que dio de golpe en su oído. Pero, una vez repuesto, volvió a intentarlo

\- ¿Quién eres?

 _(Bulma)_ _"Eso no te importa… ¿Eres uno de esos saiyajins?"_

-Sí… - se sonrió - ¿te afecta en algo que lo sea?

 _(Bulma) "Por supuesto… Ustedes mataron a mi amigo…"_

-Yo aún no visito la Tierra… ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?

 _(Bulma) "Tienes razón, pero aun así ustedes vendrán a matarnos…"_

-Eso aún no está decidido… ¿de dónde sacaste esa estupidez?

 _(Bulma) "Tu amigo, el hermano de Gokú lo dijo"_

-Raditz no era mi amigo…

 _(Bulma) "Ah, ¿no?"_

-No, yo no tengo amigos… ¿Tu modificaste el rastreador?

 _(Bulma) "Sí, eso es porque soy una chica muy inteligente"_

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Así que eres modesta? Sin embargo, no te oyes como un científico… Diría que más bien eres una ramera con habilidades.

 _(Bulma) "¡Oye! ¿qué te pasa? Yo no he dicho que te oyes como un idiota arrogante…"_

-Fue un halago … - la interrumpió - El solo hecho de que esté perdiendo mi tiempo hablando contigo, demuestra que pienso que eres un ser inteligente…

 _(Bulma) "En ese caso, gracias. Pero para tu información no soy una ramera. Soy una joven muy hermosa, además de extremadamente inteligente y hábil._

Vegeta se sintió algo incómodo. Él definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de gratitud. ' _Primero ese insectoide y ahora esta mujer…'_

-Como sea… Mejor dime, ¿qué sabes de las esferas del dragón?…

 _(Bulma) "¿Crees que soy una imbécil? Eso es un secreto y no se lo diría a nadie, mucho menos a un asesino interplanetario…"_

-Ya te dije que no tengo planeado destruirlos, no si me ayudas a conseguir esas esferas…

 _(Bulma) "¿Estás hablando en serio?"_

-Yo siempre hablo en serio… ¿Me ayudarás?

 _(Bulma)_ _"Podría ser… pero dime ¿Que planeas hacer con ellas?"_

-No mucho… solo pedir un insignificante deseo…

 _(Bulma) "Y se puede saber ¿Qué deseo piensas pedir?"_

-Eso aún no lo sé. De lo contrario te lo hubiera dicho… ¿No lo crees?

 _(Bulma) "Pareces muy confiado en que te lo diré…"_

-Me pareció una mejor idea. Si me las entregan por las buenas nos evitaríamos muchas muertes…

 _(Bulma) "Pensé que a ustedes solo les gustaba asesinar, pero pareces una persona civilizada… Sin embargo, aunque te lo dijera, las usaremos para revivir a Gokú…"_

\- Acaso ¿Solo se pueden usar una vez?

 _(Bulma) "Ja, ja, ja… Buen intento, saiyajin…"_

-Gracias, muchacha terrícola – respondió, ampliando su sonrisa. Ya sabía algo nuevo y eso lo hacía sentirse casi feliz. Luego agregó - Si me dices lo que sabes, prometo que guardaré el secreto…

 _(Bulma) "¿de verdad podrías guardar un secreto?"_

-Por supuesto – respondió, seguro de que la mujer le diría lo que sabía.

 _(Bulma)_ " _Pues yo también…"_

Vegeta resopló por sus fosas nasales. Ella se estaba haciendo la difícil y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-De acuerdo. No me digas, pero no cuentes con que dejaré a tus inútiles amigos con vida…

 _(Bulma) "Ja, ja, ja… Pues yo creo que te comunicaste porque te da miedo lo que te puedan hacer mis amigos…"_

La vena en la sien de Vegeta se hinchó, al tiempo que sentía su orgullo aflorar _'Nadie que valore su vida osa ofenderme de esa forma'_

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Piensas que establezco una estúpida tregua porque tengo miedo? Argg, humana miserable - gruñó, apretando su puño - … ¡Dime de una maldita vez lo que sabes!

 _(Bulma) "¡No! Y si piensas que te lo diré solo porque me lo pides de esa forma tan agresiva ¡Estás muy equivocado! ¡Hm!"_

La comunicación se cortó.

Vegeta apretó sus dientes. Esa mujer había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas. Intentó en vano reanudar la comunicación. Al parecer la mujer había aprendido a desactivarlo o simplemente lo habría roto.

Bufó con fastidio. ' _Miserable mujer… Es muy astuta, pero que ni crea que no conseguiré mi objetivo…'_ Sintió deseos de asesinar a esa terrícola insolente con sus propias manos. Así que, configuró la alarma con rapidez y activó el modo de hibernación casi con violencia. Ansiaba llegar a la Tierra cuanto antes.

…

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se sintió de inmediato casi como si su cuerpo no pesara nada. Comprendió entonces que habían llegado a la Tierra y que está tenía una gravedad infinitamente inferior a las que estaba acostumbrado.

-Despierta Nappa… Es hora de la diversión.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos?

-Si… Y al parecer causamos un gran alboroto… Leo bastantes presencias débiles a nuestro alrededor…

Ambos hombres salieron de sus naves. Vegeta sonrió con maldad mientras ascendían del cráter provocado por su aterrizaje. Se percató que efectivamente estaban rodeados de humanos y su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que eran bastante similares a ellos, tanto en tamaño como en apariencia _'Vaya, ahora comprendo porqué Kakaroto se pudo hacer pasar por uno de ellos'_

Iba a hacerle un comentario al respecto a Nappa cuando oyó

 _(Bulma) "Oye idiota, ¡Hoy mis amigos patearan tu estúpido trasero!"_

Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras borraba para siempre el rastreador de Raditz de su registro. _'Eso está por verse, mujer… Tus amigos pagarán con su vida tu insolencia…´_

 **Fin**


End file.
